Family Ties
by lovescandal1
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are married with a 6 year old little boy and 4 year old little girl, and they are Welcoming you into their home to s experience life as a Grant.Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction using characters from the 'Scandal' world, which is trademarked by Shonda Rhimes and The Walt Disney/ABC Company.
1. Family

A/N: Hi! So this just came to me. I don't have all the ideas for this story at the moment. But tell me what you think of this chapter and if you would like to see where this goes! **Thanks for Reading**

Olivia was in her bedroom fixing her hair. It was Friday, and today she had a meeting with her boss about a possible promotion, and a doctor's appointment at 2pm that she couldn't afford to miss.

She had been feeling really weird ever since she and Fitz made love before; he left to launch his newest company office in New York, three weeks ago. Tonight he was scheduled to return home and she couldn't wait to see her baby. She missed him so much. As she was putting the finishing touches on she heard a knock on her door,

"Come in!" she yelled to whoever it was

"Mommy" 6 year old Tommy said hesitantly as he opened the door

"Yea Baby?" Olivia asked as turning to see Tommy walking in with his pajamas on

"Mommy. Do I have to go to school today? Can I go to work with you? I promise I won't get in the way?"

"No, Tommy, you have to go to school today baby. Plus your dad will be home at 8pm tonight. So you have to go so you can tell him all about your day." Olivia said turning to meet her son's piercing blue eyes that he inherited from his father.

"Tom, Baby go get dressed. Mommy has to leave soon." Olivia said.

After leaving out of her room, Olivia went to go check on. Every morning was the same story with Tommy; he never wanted to go to school, always wanting to be underneath his mommy. But with Amelia things were different. Amelia loved her mother just as much as Tommy but Amelia was a true Daddy's girl.

"Come on Amy, get up baby so you can get dressed and go to school." Olivia said as she brushed Amelia auburn curls out of her face

Amelia turned her body away from her mother hoping she would let her sleep just a little bit longer

"Ames, get up. Your daddy will be home later today." Olivia said and moved up off the bed knowing that would do the trick with her daughter. Amy had been asking when her father was coming home ever since he left.

Amelia jumped out of the bed running into the shower, leaving her mother shaking her head and smiling

After getting the kids fed and loaded into the car, Olivia dropped Tommy off at school and Amy off at her daycare which was actually a head start preschool and continued her journey to her office. She had a few meetings to attend before her doctor's appointment. She had just returned back to her office after a quick meeting. As she sat there she quickly began to daydream. She was also waiting for Fitz text saying that he would be on the airplane and what time to expect him back tonight.

While she was sitting there she heard a knock on her door,

"Come in" Olivia called out.

Her assistant walked into her office with a few folders in her hand.

"Here you are Mrs. Grant" she said as she placed the folders on her desk.

"Thank You, Madelyn" Olivia replied.

After about 30 minutes, she checked the time to make sure she wasn't running late. It was 12:30pm. She needed to leave the office by 1 to get to her appointment on time.

As she finished typing something into the computer, her phone rang.

"What" Olivia answered not checking the caller ID?

"Is that any way to greet your husband who you haven't seen in three weeks?"

"Oh, Baby I'm sorry. Why aren't you on a plane right now?"

Instead of responding Fitz opened the door to Olivia's office and walked in

"Because, I just spent the last 2 hours riding in the air thinking about surprising my beautiful wife at her office."

"FITZ" Olivia screamed as she ran over to him throwing herself into his open arms

The coupled hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in forever, which three weeks was to them. After kissing each other and refusing to break the bond. Fitz direct Olivia over to the chair behind her desk and sat down pulling her down onto his lap. They looked into each other's eyes and smiling.

"So, tell me. How has my sweet baby been since I've been gone?" Fitz asked as he caressed the side of her face. He swore she was even more beautiful that she was before he left. Which was basically impossible in his mind.

"I'm better now that you're here. I thought you were coming back tonight." Olivia said as she played with his tie

"I was but I missed my beautiful wife too much" Fitz remarked reaching up to peck her on the lips again

"Do you think you can get away for lunch? I know you haven't eaten yet. I asked Madelyn. And Livvie, didn't we talk about that before I left?" Fitz asked looking at her worried. She always worked so hard and don't get him wrong he admired her drive but he needed her to remember to eat and take care of herself.

"Yes, and remind me to tell Madelyn not to disclose any information to you anymore" Olivia said with a slight smirk

Fitz watched as she arose out of his lap and made her way over to the closet where she began to gather her things.

"Baby, I'm going to bring you back why are you grabbing everything?"

"I haven't been feeling well, so I scheduled a doctor's appointment for 2pm so I was just about to wrap up when you came in"

"You haven't been feeling well? Baby we talk every day. Why didn't you mention it?" Fitz asked worried

"Baby I'm fine. Probably a bug or something that the kids brought home from school. I just want to make sure" Olivia said to Fitz.

"Speaking of them. After your appointment I want to surprise the kids at school. How does that sound?" Fitz asked as they rode on the elevator out of Olivia's building.

"Sounds great as long as I get you to myself tonight" Olivia said winking at Fitz

They went to a restaurant not too far from Olivia's doctor's office and had lunch and enjoyed reconnecting and having time alone with just the two of them. They arrived at the doctor's office about ten minutes before her appointment.

As they were sitting in the office Fitz looked over and saw a baby magazine sitting on the table

"Liv, wouldn't it be great if we had another baby? I mean Tommy is 6 now and Amy is 4. Come on baby let's make another baby." Fitz said as he leaned over whispering into her ear with his voice laced with sex.

"Olivia Grant" The nurse called out before Olivia could answer

"Hi Mrs. Grant. What brings you in today?"

"I've been sick off and on and I really think that it's just a bug that one of my children brought home from either kindergarten or daycare"

"Okay, Mrs. Grant I'm happy you came in today. There has been a nasty bug going around the past couple of weeks that seem to resemble the same pattern of leaving and coming back that you have spoken about. But just to make sure let's take some blood and make sure that all of your levels are okay. In the meantime the doctor will come in and examine you." The Nurse said.

"Okay, thank you" Olivia and Fitz both spoke at the same time.

After the doctor came in and examined her, she let them know that she would be returning in a few minutes with her results from the blood test.

"Well Mrs. Grant, it seems that I have figured out what's causing this off and on sickness"

The couple sat their staring at the doctor as if to say continue

"Congratulations, Mr. & Mrs. Grant you're pregnant."

"What?" Olivia almost yelled. It's not that she didn't want this baby. I mean she was thrilled. She was just shocked. She never even thought that her being pregnant was the cause for the sickness lately. While Olivia sat in shock, Fitz sat with the biggest smile across his face

"Yes, Mrs. Grant you are about a 4 weeks pregnant. I'm going to go put in a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and leave you too some time to get ready to go. Make sure on your way out you make an appointment with the secretary for an ultrasound." The doctor said as she got up to leave

"Thank You" Fitz called after her as she walked out of the office door

"Livvie?" Fitz said. She hadn't said anything. That never happens

"A Baby" Olivia whispered looking up to Fitz with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to be having another baby with the love of her life.

"A Baby" Fitz said as she pulled her into a hug and kissed her head while putting his hand on her stomach

"Come on Livvie, we have about twenty minutes before the kids get out of school" Fitz said helping her get down from the exam table

The entire ride to Tommy's school they talked about their newest baby Grant that was growing inside of her.

When they pulled up to Tommy's school Fitz stood outside of the door waiting for his son to come outside to where he expected his mother to be, like she was every day after school.

Tommy was talking to one of his friends when he looked up expecting to see his mom. At first he thought he was seeing things but as he got closer, he realized it was his dad!

"DAD!" Tommy yelled as he ran over to give Fitz a hug.

Father and son stayed that way for about 5 minutes. Fitz honestly hated going away on business. He always missed his kids so much!

They loaded into the car where Tommy greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek and sat back as they drove to pick up his little sister from daycare.

"Hey dad" tommy said as they were driving

"Yea, bud"

"Can we go out to dinner tonight?"

Fitz looked at Olivia and thought about the day they were having. It was definitely something to celebrate

"Sure Tom. But after we get your sister we have to go home for a while before we go anywhere"

"Okay Dad"

Fitz pulled up into the parking lot at Amelia's daycare. This was a reunion that needed to be photographed. Olivia knew that Amelia was going to be over the moon to see her daddy which was why she told Fitz to outside of the car while she went in and asked for their daughter.

"Amelia" Her teacher called as she saw Olivia walking to the door

Amelia turned around and saw her mommy. She was busy playing with her friend, Emily and she wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Ames" Olivia called as she saw her daughter look at her and turn the other way

"Ames, come on. I have a surprise for you outside" Olivia said in a sing song voice

Amy looked up at the word surprise. She loved surprises.

"Is it ice cream mommy?" Amelia said as she walked over to her mother with all of her things from her cubby

"I don't know baby. Let's go outside and see" Olivia said smiling. She knew Amy was going to flip when she saw Fitz standing in front of the car

Olivia and her kids made their way out of the door of the daycare. Amy was still trying to figure out what the surprise was when she heard someone calling her name.

"Is that my sweet girl?" Fitz said as he made his way over to his family

Amy looked up as the nickname that she knew only one person called her.

"Daddy!" Amy said as she ran over to Fitz with her arms wide open

"My sweet girl!" Fitz said as he picked up his baby girl and hugged her for dear life.

He kissed her head while whispering in her ear how much he missed her.

"I missed you too daddy" Amy said smiling from ear to ear.

She turned around to see her mother and brother

"Mommy, look! Daddy's home!" Amy yelled as the family walked to get back into the car

"I see baby. Isn't this the best surprise ever?"

"The bestest." Amy said as he kissed her father's cheek while he buckled her into her booster seat.

They rode the rest of the way home listening to Tommy and Amy try to tell their father everything that happened while he was away. Both talking at the same time and getting louder to make sure they were being heard.

Olivia smiled while she listened to her children talking to their father. He was such a good dad and she had the best kids in the world and she wouldn't let anyone tell her different.

After coming home and making sure the children completed their homework prospering and checking to make sure it was correct. Olivia and Fitz took the kids out to dinner. They went to Tommy's favorite restaurant and when Amy began pouting they told her they would go to her favorite restaurant next time. Returning home, Fitz helped get Amy washed and ready for bed while Olivia, made sure that tommy actually took a shower. He was going through that faze where boys don't want to wash all the time, and she hated it. Fitz told her to let it go it was just a faze that he was going to grow out of but she refused to let her baby boy walk around that way. After getting the kids down for bed and ready Amy three bed time stories. Fitz made his way into his room to see his beautiful, now pregnant wife, lying on their bed with his navy shirt on, which was rising allowing him to see her black lace underwear.

Fitz went into the bathroom, and took a shower. He was tired from flying but he wanted to spend some more time with his wife tonight. He climb into bed and snaked his harm around her waist as he kissed the side of her temple.

"Livvie" Fitz whispered checking to see if she was asleep or not

"Mmmh" Olivia responded

"I'm so happy to be home" He said. And he honestly was. He missed his family.

"I'm happy your home too" Olivia said turning to kiss his chest.

"Really happy" She said as she continued to kiss him, working her way up to his lips and hungrily kissing him. It had been three weeks so the only on her mind was reunited with her husband on every level

They kissed as Fitz began to gather up her t-shirt while Olivia pulled down his boxers and began to move her hands up and down on his rock hard member.

After successfully taking the t-shirt off of her, he loved his head to suck on her breast which he knew would be tender from her newest pregnancy.

"Hmmmm" Liv moaned as the sensations heated her entire body and she felt her core dripping with want

It had been three long weeks. Fitz loved his hand to rub her core through her panties, feeling how damp they were

"Is all that for me baby?" Fitz asked in a hoarse voice filled with lust

Olivia continued to moan as she felt him rubbing her heated core

Fitz lowered himself until he was eye level with her stomach. He kissed his newly made baby and began kissing Liv's hips on each side as he pulled down her panties, looking at her throbbing clit. He immediately attached his lips sucking and lipping.

Olivia throw her head back and let the sensations take over her body. Fitz inserted one finger and heard her moan even loader. He continued moving his finger in and out as he rose to kissed her to muffle her screams from waking up the two sleeping children down the hall

While swallowing her moans he inserted a second finger and felt her gasp as that finger snuggly fit in her tight pussy

"Soo tight Livvie" Fitz whispered on her lips

"Fitz" Olivia pleaded as he continued working his two digits in and out of her. It felt great but she wanted him. It had been three long weeks. She wanted him in her bring her to orgasm after orgasm

"Hmmmmm, Fitz… please... please baby" Olivia whined.

"Open your eyes and Use your words baby" Fitz said staring at her

She tried hard to open her eyes as she felt herself getting closer and closer to being in an orgasmic bliss. Opening her eyes she was meant with the cerulean blue eyes that made her crumble every time.

"Fitz, I need you baby. Please… please... Fitz" Olivia cried

Feeling her walls pulsing and tightening around his fingers, he pulled her two digits out and immediately replaced them with his rock hard member, giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Aaahh"" They both breathed. Releasing a breath neither realized they were holding in.

"Ummph… Ba..by.. I... misssseeedd yooou... …. Sooo muuuch" Fitz said as he made passionate and sweet love to his wife.

"Mi….mi…mi…ssss... yoouu... too" Olivia moaned as she felt herself reaching her climax

She wrapped her legs around his back while crossing her ankles as she lifted her hips to meet every long stroke as she felt him go deeper and deeper into her tunnel.

"Soooo clooosee baby… So... fucking… close... Liv" Fitz moaned as he pumped in and out of her.

"Aaahhhhh… Fiiiiiii…ttzz… Aahhhhh…. Gggunnnaa…cccc…ummm" Liv said as she began to go over the edge.

It didn't take long for Fitz to follow her letting his seed go right into his pregnant wife.

They laid there connect for a while. Neither one of them wanting to leave this place of serenity.

After about 5 minutes, Fitz tried to roller over. Conscious not to put too much weight on to his wife

Olivia whimpered as she felt him trying to move. He didn't want him to pull out of her. She loved the feeling of being filled with her husband.

Fitz smirked. He knew Olivia loved to lay there with him inside of her. He picked his head up off of her chest and kissed both of her breast before reaching up to kiss her lips.

"Hey Livvie" Fitz said as he drew circles around her nipples

"Yea, baby" Liv responded. She was exhausted

"You think it's too late to give our baby a twin?" Fitz said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face

"I don't know babe. It's only one way to find out" She replied with her voice laced with sex, smiling up at him. He leaned down to kiss her while he felt him member coming back to life inside of his wife, this was truly where he belonged, mind, body, and soul.


	2. Mommy, Daddy Day

**A/N: can I just say that Chapter 1 was literally something I came up with as I was typing, as well as this chapter right here. I still have no Idea where I'm going with this story so thanks for reading and we can enjoy this journey together because as of right now I'm clueless to where this family is headed lol **

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" 4 year old Amelia screamed as she tried with all her strength to shake her daddy awake

"Daddy! Wake up!" she screamed. She was getting frustrated

Fitz rolled over, he was exhausted. He hadn't had a good sleep in three weeks.

"What is it sweet girl?" Fitz asked

"Daddy, Mommy's sick." Amy said with a look on her face that screamed help

Sitting up straight in the bed he picked up his little girl and placed her next to him.

"Sweet girl, how do you know that mommy is sick?"

"Cause, daddy. I came in here to ask her to make me some breakfast because I'm reallllyy hungry. She when I looked in the bathroom she was sitting on the floor with her head in the toilet bowl. That's gross daddy!" Amy said looked terrified at the idea that her mommy was sick enough to put her head in the toilet

"Well, baby. Why don't you go see if your brother is awake and go downstairs to wait for me to make my famous Saturday morning breakfast? And I'll go check on mommy!"

"Sound good?"

"Yup! TOMMY! Daddy says you have to take me to the kitchen!" Amy screamed walking out of her parent's room

Fitz shook his head and laughed as he got out of his bed, that is not what he told Amy to do but. In true fashion she got what she wanted as her brother walked out of his room to the hallway. Fitz could hear him telling her to stop screaming.

He walked over to the bathroom door, it was cracked but he knew his wife well enough to knock first

"Livvie"

"Baby are you okay?"

"I'm…." Before she could finish her next wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks forcing her to launch her body back on the toilet, and forcing Fitz to forget all and run into the bathroom to comfort his wife.

"Ssshhhh." Fitz said as he rubbed her back up and down as she tried to regulate her breathing. She had tears streaming down her face.

Olivia looked up at Fitz looking completely helpless. She hated this part, the nausea, the sensitive nose, the upset stomach. She hated it. But she loved her baby in the end. Only this time it felt even worse than before.

She looked up at Fitz and reach for him to help her get up. She went to the sink while holding onto him and brushed her teeth and washed her mouth.

After she was finish, Fitz picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist, while laying her head on his shoulder and she took her back into their bedroom and gently laid her down. He laid next to her as he rubbed her stomach.

He hated seeing her like this. He knew she was uncomfortable and she didn't like this feeling of always being nausea.

"Livvie, baby. When do you want to tell the kids? Because Amy saw you in the bathroom" Fitz asked as he kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest

"Mmmhh. Not yet…. 3 months first" Olivia said just above a whisper. All that vomiting left her with a hoarse and sore throat

"Okay, sweet baby. Get some sleep." Fitz said as he saw he beginning to close her eyes.

It didn't take long before he felt her body relax into his arms and the steady breathing as she fell into what he hoped would be a restful sleep.

After about 10 minutes of making sure she was sleep, he then got up and went down stairs to cook breakfast for his kids.

"Good Morning, Tommy" Fitz said as he walked into the kitchen to see his son sitting in the living room watching sprout, courtesy of Amy.

"Moring"

"Hey Ames. Do you want to help daddy cook?" Fitz said, knowing Tommy would rather watch the Saturday morning cartoons first'

"Yes!" Amy shouted as she ran into the kitchen

"Sweet Girl Be quiet, let's use our insides voices. Remember mommy doesn't feel good?" Fitz said whispering. He didn't want Amy to wake up her mother.

"Hey dad!" Tommy said walking into the kitchen

"Yea, tom"

"What's wrong with mom? She's been sick for a while know" Tommy asked curiously

"I don't know bud. We went to the doctors yesterday and they said she had a bug" Fitz said.

"Okay" tommy answered.

He walked out of the kitchen and made his way to his parent's room, where he found his mother sleeping. Tommy was mature for his age but when it came to his parents he was still their sweet Tommy. He laid down next to his mother and put his head on her chest.

Olivia instinctively wrapped a hard arm Tommy and kissed his head full of black curls before going back to sleep

"Mommy" Tommy whispered sounding his age for once

"Hmmm sweetie?"

"Are you okay? Amy said you were sick and Dad said you had a bug does that mean you're dying?" Tommy asked seriously. He knew what a cold was, but he had never heard someone all it a bug and that sounded deadly to his little ears

Olivia laughed slightly and opened her eyes to see blue ones staring back at her. "No, Baby. I'm not dying. I'm just sick and a bug is kind of like a cold except usually it doesn't last as long"

"Okay mommy" Tommy said feeling better about things.

The rest of the weekend was wonderful, the kids enjoyed having their father back at home and so did Olivia.

It was Monday morning and time for thins to go back to the routine. This meant, Olivia woke up early, made breakfast and got herself ready for work, while Fitz woke up the kids and made sure that they were dressed and down stairs eating breakfast before he went back upstairs to get himself ready for his day.

This particular morning, it was 7:30am and Olivia was officially late. But her latest pregnancy was making her sleep, not to mention she never slept well without her husband so she was trying to get in three weeks' worth of sleep as well as a sleepy baby Grant who was sucking just about every inch of energy she had.

Fitz woke up on time and saw that Olivia was still sleeping. He was going to wake her up but she knew she was exhausted and so he wanted to give her a chance to sleep in just a little bit, but when 7:30 came and she was still in bed sleeping ever so peacefully and he had the kids downstairs eating breakfast he had to wake her up.

"Livvie" Fitz whispered in her hear

She rolled over and tried to cover her head with the pillow. He laughed at her attempt to block him out

"Livvie… come on baby get up… its 7:30" He said as he kissed her temple

"Hmmm… not yet… is Tommy up?" Olivia asked. She knew that Tommy always gave his father a hard time in the morning. Ever since he was a baby, if he didn't see his mommy when he first woke up his entire day was horrible

"After a long talk and a promise to get ice cream. Yes, Tommy is up" Fitz asked shaking his head.

"Such a mommy's boy" Fitz whispered. He knew Liv hated when he said that about her baby boy, but it was true and she knew it

"Yea, yea... how about your brat?" Olivia asked. They always had this banter when it came to the kids

"You mean my sweet girl? She up and ready to go waiting on her daddy, to take her to daycare" Fitz said smiling from ear to ear. Their children were his world.

"Hmmm. Can you take Tommy to school too? I think I'm going to call out today. Baby Grant doesn't want to go to work today" She said with a smirk on her face

"Does that mean I get to take off too? Mommy, Daddy day? I like the sound of that" Fitz said smiling down looking into her eyes

"I don't know, I think Daddy is just trying to use Mommy as a way to hooky work" Liv said while laughing.

"Who says daddy wants to spend the day with Mommy?" Fitz said in a faux serious tone

Olivia gasp, faking being hurt by his words.

Fitz leaned over into her face and kissed her making it deep and passionate, when he came up he whispered

"Daddy always wants to spend time with mommy"

Liv smiled back at him and said, "Okay, Daddy, get my babies to school and come back so we can spend time with our baking baby" as she slapped him on the butt

"Yes, Ma'am"

They both laughed as he walked out the door to round up the troops and get them to school.

It was 8:30 when Fitz walked back through the door and headed upstairs. He walked into his bedroom to find his wife fast asleep.

He took off his clothes and got back into the bed, only he didn't go to sleep. He lowered his face until he was facing his wife's still flat stomach.

"Hey sweetie, its daddy… you know yesterday wasn't a fun day. You have to behave in there. You can't make mommy sick all the time sweetie, you brother and sister don't like that and neither does daddy... So you be good in there or we are going to have a long talk in about 8 ½ months… because I can't wait to see you, daddy and mommy love you so much" Fitz whispered while he looked at her stomach

Olivia woke up when she heard the front door open but she kept her eyes closed. She heard Fitz come into the room and she was about to say something until she felt him on the bed and then she felt his body hovering over hers as he talked to their growing baby. She loved that he did this. It made her feel that the pregnancy was real, and that no matter what, they were in it together.

"Fitz" she said when she finally heard him stop talking

"Yea, Livvie?"

"Baby. I'm hungry" Olivia said. Unlike her other children who ate when mommy ate, this little one wanted to eat and wanted to eat now or he or she was going to have a fit right inside of her.

"Okay, Livvie. How about I go make you some of my famous French Toast with some turkey bacon just the way you like it" Fitz said.

Olivia turned up her nose; usually she could go for that at any time; he looked at her with a raised eye brow

"Ummm Baby, the little one wanted a peanut butter and banana sandwich with a kale almond smoothie. Do you think we could get that?" Olivia asked sheepishly.

Fitz smiled. He had to admit this was one of his favorite parts of the pregnancy, all these weird cravings. He had never had a kale almond smoothie until she was pregnant with Tommy but he had to admit, it wasn't half bad.

"One kale almond smoothie with a peanut butter and banana sandwich coming right up!"

While Fitz went down stairs to get started on breakfast, she finally found the strength to get out of the bed and put some clothes on, while pulling up her yoga pants she whispered to the baby, "please don't make mommy too fat to fast."

She made her way downstairs to see her husband working the kitchen like he owned the place. As she watched him make her smoothie she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist placing soft kisses on his back.

"Hmmm... I love you" she said as she let him go so he could keep doing what he was doing

"I love you too Livvie" he said as he turned around to kiss her lips then went back to fixing her breakfast

While she was standing behind him, she heard her stomach growl and so did Fitz. They both started laughing. This baby was impatient!

"Fitz... Your child is hungry"

"Oh... so it's my baby when there are weird noises coming from your stomach?" He asked while finishing her sandwich

"Exactly!" She said smiling at him

Fitz lifted her up and carried her over to the couch. He then returned with her breakfast and held the sandwich up to her mouth for her to take a bit.

"Mmmmmmmm" Olivia moaned "this is so good" she said.

"I aim to please" Fitz said

"Baby" Olivia called

"Yea" he said as he turned the TV on

"Do you think this one here is a boy or a girl? I'm thinking a girl because she's just as impatient as Amy and we all know Amy gets that from you" Olivia said while trying hard not to laugh

"Really Liv?" Fitz said with faux sadness

"Aww don't be sad. I still love you." Olivia said laughing

"I don't know Liv. I think this baby could be a boy." Fitz said.

Honestly neither one of them cared what the baby was, as long as it was healthy they would welcome he or she into their life with love because it was a part of them.

They were laying on the couch when the phone rang, which was odd considering anyone they knew usually knew that they would be at work around this time

"Hello?" Fitz answered the phone

"Hi, Mr. Grant. This is the principal at your son's school. Thomas seemed to have had an accident at school, and we were thinking it would be best to send him home for the rest of the day" The principal relayed the message to Fitz.

Olivia looked up at Fitz, when she saw his face fall there was panic instantly on hers.

"What's wrong?" she whispered

"Not a problem his mother and I will be there shortly; thanks for calling" Fitz said as he hung up the phone

"Fitz what's wrong?" Olivia asked. She was officially worried and freaking out. What happened to her baby?

"Liv, calm down. They said Tommy had an accident in school. Come on let's put some clothes on so we can go get him" Fitz said. He had to stay calm because he knew when it came to her Tommy, his Livvie was not longer Livvie, and she was the lioness mama, Olivia Pope!


	3. French Toast

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! ALSO IF YOU'RE READING ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES I APOLOGIZE! IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE ALL OF THEM TODAY. **

Fitz and Olivia walked hand in hand through the elementary school building toward the principal's office. They both are trying to mask their uneasiness of what they will see when they finally get to Tommy. The secretary lets the Principal know that Olivia and Fitz are here and shows them into the room where Tommy is sitting. The Principal walks out and takes them to the nurse's office, where Tommy was laying down.

Immediately Olivia doesn't hesitate to pick up her little boy from the cot in the nurses office, checking his body for any marks.

"Mommy" Tommy whispered as he began to cry

"Hi, Tommy looks to be okay. Could you tell us what happened?" Fitz says looking at the principal

"Mr. Grant, I'm sorry to call you and your wife in here in the middle of the day. Today, Tommy was in gym class when we got a call from the nurse saying that she was asked to come into the class because Tommy had gotten hit the head with the soccer ball pretty hard. It is school procedure that we contact that parent immediately. Especially those parents of kindergarteners" The Principal said

Olivia continued to look at Tommy. He had a read mark on the side of his head and he looked like he was going to be sick. Olivia kissed the side of his head and held him with his face buried into her neck.

"Thank you for calling us. I think my wife and I agree that we would like to go get him check out at the hospital. Could we get his things?" Fitz asked. He was a little pissed that the school didn't think to take Tommy to the hospital themselves.

The principal went into Tommy's classroom where she had the teacher assist her in getting his things together then she returned to the nurse's office where Fitz and Olivia were fussing over Tommy making sure he was okay.

The ride to the children's hospital was a quiet one. Olivia sat in the back of the car making sure that Tommy didn't fall asleep and comforting him as he cried. They ended up having to stay in the hospital for 2hrs. The doctors let them leave with a diagnosis of a concussion. They instructed Olivia and Fitz that he could go to sleep but to monitor him throughout the night.

Fitz dropped Olivia and Tommy off at the house and made him way to go pick up Amy from preschool.

"Daddy!" Amy screamed when she saw him at the door. She ran into his arms.

"Hi sweet girl" Fitz said as he kissed the side of her head and held her in his arms

"Come on baby, go get your things from your cubby, so we can get out of here" Fitz said as he put her back on the floor

Amy ran to her cubby and grabbed her lunch box and her book bag, while saying goodbye to her friends.

"Daddy, can we go to the park. With mommy and Tommy" Amy asked as Fitz buckled her into her car seat

"Not today sweetie. Tommy got hurt in school so his head hurts. That means no screaming when we get in the house" Fitz said while driving toward the house

Fitz and Amy walked through the door as Olivia was coming down the steps from putting a sleeping Tommy in the bed.

"Mommy!" Amy screamed only to be hushed by both of her parents.

"Ames, remember what I told you about Tommy?" Fitz said looking at his little girl

Amy shook her head up and down signaling that she remembered.

"And what did Daddy say?" Olivia said looking down at her daughter

"Daddy said, be quiet. We use our inside voice" Amy said

"Thanks right Ames. Now do you want a snack?" Olivia said to her daughter

Olivia and Amy walked into the kitchen to get her an afternoon snack. Fitz made his way to check on Tommy

He walked into the room and saw that Tommy was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling

"Hey buddy" Fitz whispered

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Tommy asked

It was no secret that when Tommy was not feeling well he preferred his mother, just as Amy only wanted her daddy when she was hurt or sick.

"She's getting a snack for Amy. What's wrong bud?" Fitz asked hoping Tommy wouldn't give him too hard of a time. He could be stubborn

"Daddy, can I get up? I don't want to lay here anymore" Tommy asked

"Are you sure? We don't want you to fall or anything"

"Yes" Tommy said as he reached out to his father

Fitz picked Tommy up and went down stairs to take him to his mother.

"Daddy, can I still get some ice cream?" Tommy asked, remembering his father promised him ice cream that morning when they were getting ready for school

"Yea, Tom... Let take a look and see what we have"

Fitz walked over to the freezer and pulled out a brand new container of mango ice cream

The rest of the night went pretty well. Fitz and Olivia put the kids down to sleep and gave Tommy some children's Tylenol after he cried of a headache while taking his bath

They were now cuddled in their bed with the lights off.

"So… Mrs. Grant… Since mommy daddy day was interrupted. Do we get to do it again tomorrow?" Fitz asked as he kissed the side of his wife's neck on the spot that he knew drove her crazy

"Hmmmmm… Fitz… we have to go back to work" Olivia said as she melted further into her husband's embrace

"Livvie" he whined

Olivia turned so that the fronts of their bodies were facing each other.

"Fitz, we have to work so we can have time to take off for baby Grant" Olivia said hoping that would do the trick

They laid there in silence for about 30 minutes before Olivia lifted her head from his chest and began to remove herself from the bed

"Hhhhhmmm… Livvvie where are you going" Fitz moaned with his eyes still closed

"Fitz… your baby is hungry" Olivia said as she tried peeling his arms from around her waist.

Olivia put on her house coat and began to walk down the stairs into the kitchen. She put her hands on her stomach

"So, little one. What do we want to eat tonight? Peanut butter and apple? No? I don't think I want that either.. How about, ice cream and fudge? Not that either? Well… what do we want?" Olivia asked as she walked about the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and thought about what's in there that the baby may want.

She walked back upstairs to find Fitz sitting up in the bed.

"Where's the snack?" Fitz asked as she sat on the edge of the bed

"Actually…" Olivia began as she moved to straddle his waist

"We were wondering…. Well baby Grant was wondering" Olivia began as she placed his hands on her stomach

"If daddy could make us some of his famous French toast" Olivia said smiling at Fitz

He couldn't help but laugh at his wife and her crazy cravings. It was 2am and she wanted some French toast

"And what if daddy doesn't feel like cooking?" Fitz said leaning in to kiss her lips

"Well then I guess we will just have to starve to death and it would be all daddies' fault. Right baby Grant?" Olivia asked, and as if on cue her stomach growled just as loud as it did that day in the kitchen

"See" She said while suppressing a laugh

"Okay Okay.. You and Baby Grant sure do know how to get what you want" Fitz said as he got up with Olivia still wrapped around his waist and her arms securely around his neck while her head rested on his shoulders and her hands played with the hair on his neck.

Fitz walked into the kitchen and set his wife on the counter next to the stove and he began to take out all of the ingredients he needed to whip up some French toast for his wife and growing baby

They laughed and talked as Fitz buttered the pan and began to cook. He played with Liv and talked to baby grant about appropriate times to cook. After about a half hour, the toast was done and Fitz sat at the table while Olivia sat in his lap and ate her food. Occasionally he would hear her moan as she took another bite and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Once she was finished. She turned her body to straddle his waist and kissed he so he could taste the sweet taste of syrup on her lips

"Sweet baby" he moaned

"Fitz…" Olivia said wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head in his neck. She was getting sleepy

He got up and carried her upstairs into their bedroom.

"Livvie," he said as he layed down on the bed

"Baby are you going to let go?" He asked

Olivia shook her head no and closed her eyes.


End file.
